


Thorin, Fili, Emma and the Unusual Arrangement - Part 8

by Ruth_Oakenshield



Series: Thorin, Fili, Emma and the Unusual Arrangement [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Oakenshield/pseuds/Ruth_Oakenshield
Relationships: Courting - Relationship, Family - Relationship, Friends - Relationship, Marriage - Relationship, enemies - Relationship, strangers - Relationship
Series: Thorin, Fili, Emma and the Unusual Arrangement [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213847





	Thorin, Fili, Emma and the Unusual Arrangement - Part 8

You and Thorin just smirk and raise an eyebrow. Fili’s face gets beet red. “It’s okay, Fee. You were going to see it all anyway.” You tell him. “Sorry, we were just curious. We didn’t mean to, but we stumbled on you two and I guess we just got kind of captivated by it.” He says bashfully. You giggle.

Thorin chuckles and opens the door. Balin stands and chuckles. “Done already?” he asks with a grin and a wink. “Oh, we’ve been done since, what, 1p.m.? We just decided to smash Dwalin’s record while we were at it.” You quip and see Balin’s jaw drop. He laughs and pats your hand. “You’re gonna give these two a run for their money, Lass!” he chuckles. You just grin and chuckle.

“So, what’s the new record for cumming with backdoor adventures?” you three smirk. You pull Balin over and whisper. “25” and he roars laughing. “HOW???” he asks. You grin. “It helps when you can come back-to-back multiple times.” You reply with a smirk. Balin roars laughing. “Oh, Lass, you are a treasure! Dwalin will never let Fili live this down!” he tells you three. Fili just beams and holds your hand happily. “We were just having fun, Thorin was the one keeping track of how many times it ended up being!” you giggle. “We’d have kept going, but I was finally getting sore, so we stopped for a while.” You tell him.

Balin chuckles. “Oh, to be young again!” he quips and laughs. “Come on, let’s break the news to them and let them collect their bets.” He tells the three of you. You and Fili are giggling as you walk down the hallway. “Thank you, Em, for doing this for me.” Fili says quietly. He kisses your hand and grins. You give his hand a squeeze. “My pleasure.” You say with a smirk. He grins.

\----------

The company is all sitting around the table talking waiting for news of you and Fili from Balin. “So how much longer ya think they’ll be?” Bofur asks. “They’re done.” Balin says rounding the corner and stepping into the room. “May I present, Fili, son of Dis, an official adult Dwarrow.” He says with a grin and Fili comes out from behind you and Thorin and steps forward, red faced and grinning from ear to ear.

The Dwarves all cheer. “What took ya so long?” Bofur teases. “Oh, we were done by 1 p.m., but decided to see if we could beat Dwalin’s record since we were having so much fun…” Fili says with a smirk.

Dwalin raises an eyebrow. “Oh, Really??? And did they beat my record, Thorin?” he asks seeing the smirk on Thorin’s face. “Yup.” Is all he says. Dwalin’s jaw drops, “WHAT?!?” he asks. The rest of the company are all cackling. “SO, Fili, what’s the new record?” Nori asks, rubbing it in to Dwalin that his record has been beaten. Fili grins, “25” he says raising his head with a proud smirk. The company’s jaws all drop. “25?!?!?!” They all exclaim and look at you in awe.

You giggle. “It helps when you can cum back-to-back, multiple times.” You giggle, your face beet red. They all guffaw and come to congratulate you and Fili. Dwalin’s laughing and can’t believe you two beat his record. “You sure it was 25???” Dwalin asks Thorin. “Definitely.” He replies. “When Fee is having to repeatedly beg her to relax and let him cum cuz she’s gripping him so hard, I’d say it counts.” He whispers in Dwalin’s ear. Dwalin roars laughing and nods. “Okay, fair enough!” he replies with a chuckle.

While everyone’s pulling Fili over to the table to congratulate him and shower him with praise, Bilbo comes over quietly and hands Thorin a soft cushion. “For Em to sit on. I’m sure she’s sore after all that.” He giggles. Thorin smiles. “Thank you Bilbo.” He says quietly and shows you over to the table. Thorin slips the cushion onto the bench and then has you sit on it. You let out a happy sigh when your derriere lands on something soft and you spread your skirt so no one can see it easily and you smirk and mouth ‘thank you’ to Bilbo. He grins and gives you a wink.

Oin chuckles and comes over and hands you some tea. You look puzzled. “It’s an extra dose since you were a bit more active than usual.” He explains. “We can’t take any chances until after things settle down in Erebor after it’s reclaimed, and the Dragon sickness is dealt with.” He whispers. “There’s also some pain relievers in it, and no, they won’t make you sleepy this time.” he informs you with a wink.” you nod.

You sip on the bitter tea, and must be making a face since Bilbo’s giggling and looking at you. You. Sighing, you chug it and hand Oin the cup. Thorin chuckles and you sigh. You sit there leaning against Thorin, feeling glad that the training is over. You’re sore, and your entire body aches from all the positions Fili had you in. You grin at his creativity.

Watching the company sitting around bantering and demanding so and so pay up now that the event is over and it’s time for the losers to pay the winners. You giggle at the banter back and forth. You’re glad they aren’t picking on you too much. An occasional good-natured jab, but for the most part they show respect and leave you alone, grateful that you were willing to do this for Fili.

Thorin holds you in his arm, he can tell you’re tired. He hopes you’ll be up for a little more activity. It was hard for him to watch you being ravished by Fili all morning and most of the afternoon, he wanted to join in so badly, but knew he couldn’t. He was surprised it didn’t turn him on more. He wonders if it was just because he was more concerned about your safety and making sure Fili didn’t hurt you. In either case, he wants to join with you for a while, even if it’s just parking his member in you and holding you.

He holds your hand and nestles his fingers between yours. The two of you enjoy visiting with the others and before you know it, Bombur is putting supper on the table. You giggle at how hungry Fili is. He is eating like he was a starved Dwarf. “Slow down Fee, you’re gonna make yourself sick!” Kili tells him. “What? I’m hungry! I got my exercise in and now I’m starved!” he exclaims, and everyone cracks up laughing. “How come Em’s not eating like that then?” Kili asks. You giggle. “Cuz I just got to lie there and enjoy it. Fee had to do all the work!” and everyone roars laughing.

You grin and finish eating. “Well, I’m needing some rest after this busy day I’ve had.” You quip and move to stand. Thorin catches the cushion and tucks it against the table leg. “I’m going to retire for the night.” You tell them. You move to step away from the table. Thorin goes to get up, but you stop him. “I’ll be fine, Love. Spend some time with the company and don’t let them tease Fee too much. You both can come join me when you’re ready for some cuddles. I’m going to just have some quiet time, relax and soak in the tub for a bit longer and then lie down.” You tell him.

He sighs, “Okay.” He replies quietly. You caress his weathered face gently. And give him a kiss. “I know what you want, Thorin. Just be patient. You’ll get it.” You promise. He kisses you back and you saunter off to the bedroom.

You stop in the bathroom to ‘empty out’ your ass, feeling incredibly full since Fili filled you almost non-stop all afternoon in there. You sat for a good five minutes rubbing your belly before you felt the pressure decrease and the cum finally stopped draining from your ass. You sigh and clean yourself up and head to the room to soak in the tub.

Oin and Balin watch the exchange and come over after you left. “Em alright?” they ask quietly. Thorin nods. “Just tired and a little sore. They were having fun once Fili met the requirements and she decided to go soak in the tub for a bit and have some quiet time and Relax.” He says quietly.

“Thorin, I have some herbs she can put in the water to help with the aches and pain. Would you mind if I brought them to her and showed her how to activate them?” Oin offers. “No, I won’t mind, Oin. Go ahead.” Thorin replies. Oin goes to where his pack is and gets the herbs and puts them into a cheesecloth pouch and ties it shut. Then he heads off to the bedroom area and knocks on your door. “Who is it?” you ask. “It’s Oin, Lass. I have something you can have in the bathwater to help with the aches and pain.” He offers. “Just a minute.” You say and climb out of the tub. A groan escapes your lips as you move around. You wrap in a towel and unlock the door.

Oin comes in and explains that Dams who are chosen to do what you did, are often sore afterwards since they are usually using up the entire day teaching the lad the ways. He shows you how to put the sachet into the hot or warm bathwater and let it steep for about 10 minutes, then take it out and soak for a half hour or more. “You’ll be feeling better by tomorrow morning. Just make sure you drink plenty of water.

If it starts to burn when you use the restroom, let me know. Some Dams end up with a bladder infection from all the friction irritating the wall and bladder.” He explains. You nod. “Thank you, Oin.” “Thank you for doing this for Fili, Em. We weren’t sure how Thorin was going to teach him when we realized he was going to reach that milestone on the journey, and we had no Dam to ask to help teach him. I am glad we found you and that you were willing to do this.” He tells you. “You were an answer to many of our prayers to Mahal.” He says. “Now, I’ll leave you to your quiet time.” Oin says and he brings the pitcher of water over and sets it on the chair beside the tub and puts your cup with it, then heads out.

You sigh and unwrap the towel and climb into the tub again you toss the sachet in and let it float around in the tub while you soak. You figure it had been in there for more than ten minutes, so you pull it out, give it a squeeze and plop it on the floor. Then you lie back in the water and rest your head against the tub, letting the warmth surround you. Quickly, you fall asleep and that’s how Thorin and Fili find you a few hours later.

“Awwwee, she looks so cute like that!” Fili says softly Thorin smiles and nods. “Fili, turn the blankets down on the bed and then grab the towel and let’s get her out of the tub, that water’s got to be cold by now.” Thorin says. Fili nods and Thorin locks the door then strips out of his clothes. He leans over the tub and dips his arms into the cool water. He slips them under your legs and around your back and gently lifts your glorious, naked body out of the water. He holds you over it for a couple minutes, letting the water run off of you. “Fee, come squeeze out her hair so it’s not dripping all over.” He instructs.

Fili does as he’s asked and gets it all squeezed out. You wake when they start to dry you off and you open your sleepy eyes. “Oh, hi! Did I fall asleep in the tub again?” you ask. They both chuckle and nod. You giggle and let them finish. “Come on, Love, let’s get you to bed so we can cuddle you.” Thorin says. You nod and he carries you to bed. Fili scrambles up and giggles. This bed is huge! I bet we could fit Kee and Bilbo in here too and still have room to sprawl!” he exclaims. “Nope. No more Dwarves or others in my bed! Two is plenty for me!” you exclaim. They both laugh and pepper you with kisses.

You grin at their ministrations and you sigh happily. “Are you up for a little more exploring, Em?” Fili asks. You giggle. “You two are insatiable! Tell you what, I’ll lie here and you two have fun exploring and figure it out.” You tell them. They both laugh and nod.

They talk for a few minutes discussing what they want to try. Thorin wants to be in your main entrance and Fili decides he wants to feel your lips on him again. They ask if that’s okay and you nod, not sure how they’ll do it, but you decide to leave it up to them to figure out.

They put you in the middle of the bed so they can both easily move around you and you’re positioned on your back. Thorin reclines beside you and caresses you and worships your body for a little bit getting you ready for another round of lovemaking. Fili kisses your face upside down, making you giggle, he caresses your neck and plays with your hair. Once you were warmed up and slick, Thorin pulls his fingers out of your cave and licks them clean, then slowly enters you, making you let out a toe-curling moan.

Both Dwarves moan. “Ooohhh, I like the sound of that!” Fili says with a grin. “I wonder how many times we can make her do that tonight and tomorrow?” he asks. Thorin smirks. “A lot.” Is all he says. He slowly thrusts in and out of you, knowing you’re sore, and just wanting to take it easy with you. He nugdes your leg up and lets it dangle over his thigh as he caresses it. Fili gives him a minute then looks down at you.

You gaze up at him and reach up and caress his member. Pleasuring him with your hands. He moans and lets you do as you please. You pleasure Fili with your hands for a bit, then you take him in your mouth, so he is hovering over your head facing Thorin. You put your hands on his hips and guide him how to thrust shallowly into your mouth while you tease him with your tongue. Once he is used to that, you gradually work him to the back of your throat just before the gag reflex area.

Fili is a moaning mess, thoroughly enjoying your mouth on his dick. He feels your tongue toying with the top of his dick and his underside of his dick rubbing along the bumpy roof of your mouth.

Thorin is chuckling as he watches and lazily thrusts in you. Once you were ready, you relax your throat and caress Fili’s hips and give him a quick pull forward, pushing his shaft in past the gag reflex area and his and Thorin’s eyes both get huge as they can see the outline of Fili’s dick on your throat as he presses into it. You moan and Fili’s eyes roll back, as he lets out a groan in reply, “Ohhh, Sweet Mahal!” he exclaims. “Oh, Em, Honey, this feels amazing!” he tells you as his hands hold your head gently. He slowly thrusts in and out of your mouth enjoying the feeling. When you need to breathe, you tap his hands and he gently pulls out.

Thorin and Fili’s eyes watching your throat move as Fili pulls his dick out and just does some shallow thrusts letting you breathe. When you’re ready, you pull on his hips and he does a quick thrust to get past your gag reflex and then sinks back into your throat, making it swell again. Thorin reaches up and gently places a hand on your throat and Fili does some shallow thrusts. Thorin’s eyes open wide when he can feel it. He looks up at Fili and chuckles.

Leaning back, he rests his hand on your low belly, feeling his own thrusts into you. “The skin in these two places must be thin since we can feel the movement through them. I can’t feel it here when I take her in her back door.” Thorin says, musing. Fili shrugs and rests his hand gently on your throat feeling his dick move up and down your passage.

You tap his fingers, and he pulls out letting you breathe. He enjoys this for a while as does Thorin, then Fili pulls out and shifts to lie beside you. Thorin leans forward and reclines on the side of you, still buried in your main opening. They both lie there on either side of you, each caressing half of your body. The sensations confusing your brain and nearly make it short circuit.

Moaning quietly, you enjoy their soft touches. “Em, can I try to enter your back door while Thorin stays in your main opening?” Fili asks. You think for a minute then nod. “Just take it slow.” You say. He nods and grabs the bottle of lube. He pours some into his hand and rubs it on himself and uses the rest on your rear opening after turning you onto your side. He curls up against you and takes his dick and uses it to massage your opening. Thorin watches carefully to make sure you aren’t hurt.

You moan softly feeling the pressure and the caresses. “You alright?” Thorin asks. You nod. “Feels good, he’s just using his tip to massage it.” You reply. Thorin nods.

Once Fili feels you start to relax, he slowly adds more pressure. Little by little his tip slips in. when it finally slips past the tight ring, you both groan. “Ooohhh, soooo tight, Em!” Fili groans. “Aaaaahhhhh, Oh, Fili! Give me a minute.” You say panting a little as it stretches you, and keeps you stretched like that.

It feels tighter now since Thorin’s already stretching the wall that your ass’s tunnel and your main cavern share. Fili stills and lets you adjust. He caresses your rear and your leg while he waits, once you are ready you nod, and he slowly starts to press in further. He groans and stills, then pulls back a little till his tip is at your entrance again. He slowly presses in again, and groans, then cums with a moan. “Ooohhhh, you feel so much tighter, Em!” he groans and rests his head between your shoulder blades panting a little. Thorin shifts and thrusts a little bit, making all three of you moan at the feeling. He grins and stills.

Slowly Fili starts to delve deeper into your ass, cumming a second time with a low moan. “Sooo fucking tight, Oh Mahal, Thorin!” he groans. Thorin just smirks and gives a few shallow thrusts. You and Fili moan again and Fili is clinging to your back like a backpack. Finally, he gets himself fully sheathed and sighs happily. Your eyes roll back, and you moan, “Ohhhh, Thorinnnnn!!! I feel so over-stuffed with you both buried so deep inside me!!!”

Thorin and Fili both grin. “Now what?” Fili asks. “Just relax and enjoy it.” Thorin replies. Fili nods and lays his head next to you on the pillow. Once Thorin feels Fili right on the other side of the canals’ wall from him, and sees Fili settle and still. Thorin starts to slowly thrust in long, slow movements, getting you both used to the sensation. Both you and Fili groan, long, low groans of pleasure as the sensation is drawn out by Thorin’s slow, long thrusts. Fili feels the pressure decrease on his dick as Thorin pulls out. He sighs a little and then lets out another long, low groan as Thorin starts to press back into you. Thorin groans a low, rumbling sound as he feels Fili’s dick caressing him through the wall separating the two passages.

Thorin does this for a while, taking his time, getting you all used to the feeling. Fili cums again from the sensation and groans. He starts to pull back too as Thorin presses in. The shifting and changes in pressure have you moaning in low, rumbling moans of their names, making them both turned on. Fili slowly starts to match Thorin’s strokes, alternating them so you are only filled by both of them for a few moments between each stroke.

Your moans get more urgent and you start to beg them to go faster. They look at each other and Fili lets Thorin set the pace, and he matches it. Little by little they thrust faster letting you dictate the pace. You’re panting and can’t believe they are both taking you like this at the same time and it’s not hurting. Your mind is slowly being blown by them and you are losing the ability to think coherently as they slowly tighten the coil deep inside you.

You’re whimpering and begging for more. You reach out and tug Thorin to come closer. He shifts his body against yours and you wrap your arms around him in a hug. He chuckles since that is how Fili is holding you, except you’re facing away. Thorin picks up the pace and again, Fili matches it and soon they are both pounding into you and grunting like boars. They both cum with a loud groan and you cry out feeling them both cum together and fill your two canals with heat and a throbbing sensation that is slightly different, which triggers you to cum and grip them both tight. They both groan and wait for you to relax and then they start to thrust alternating again. Starting the whole process over again.

You lie there panting as these two Dwarrow take you gently and give you mind-blowing pleasure as they fuck both your holes at the same time. Fili grins and sees a smug look on Thorin’s face. He chuckles and starts to pepper your shoulders and across your back with little kisses while Thorin caresses your front.

You moan even more and cry out, “Ohhhh, yesssss, oh, you two!!!! Moreeee!” you beg and they both grin and pick up the pace. Soon their paces get off as they start to lose rhythm as the pleasure gets almost overwhelming for them and Fili comes first with a growl and a powerful orgasm that has him seeing stars and feeling like lead almost immediately. The force of his cum shooting into you along with his throbbing triggers your climax and you groan, “Oooooohhhhh, Feeeeee, oooooh, Thorin, don’t stop!!!”

Your climax clenching down on Thorin makes him lose rhythm and he growls as he feels your walls tighten and start to milk his length. He rumbles and groans and tries to keep thrusting, but his orgasm hits him like a ton of bricks, and he growls and cums with a strong climax as well, he paints your walls with his warmth, throbs hard inside you making Fili moan at the sensation and annoyed that he can’t move to make it stop. His tip is near where the pressure from Throin’s cum is hitting your wall, and with every load hitting the wall, it sends the sensation into Fili’s tip.

You lie there panting heavly, feeling warm and sweaty pinned between two Dwarrow who are like furnaces. You groan and roll Fili off of you a little and he moans still feeling like lead. His arm flops down off your side and he doesn’t move. Thorin lies there panting heavily. “You… alright… Love?” he asks between pants.

“Just too warm.” you reply. “You two… are like… fucking furnaces!” you exclaim. He laughs and nods. “You won’t have to worry about being too cold, Sweetheart, once we’re back on the road. Fee and I will keep you warm.” Thorin tells you.

You nod. “Rest now, love. You too Fee.” Thorin tells you both. He pulls out of you for a minute to grab the blankets and pulls them up over the three of you and makes sure to hang onto the top two since he knows Fili is a ‘blanket thief’. And will end up grabbing them all if he doesn’t hang onto them.

Thorin lies down next to you and enters you again. Making Fili groan and turn to cuddle you, thrusting into you then stilling. The three of you fall asleep quickly. Both of your Dwarves buried to the hilt inside of you.

\-----------

The next morning, Thorin is surprised that the blankets are where he left them. He opens his eyes and realizes Fili hasn’t moved! He’s smiling in his sleep, curled up against you with his hands nestled in your hair and his face almost buried in it. Thorin chuckles and wonders if Fili was such a restless sleeper because of his soul longing for you all his life. Thorin thinks about his own sleep since joining with you and he realizes his sleep has improved as well. He grins and lies there happily joined with you still. His morning wood buried deep within your lush, warm walls. You’re throbbing ever so slightly and a contented look on your sleepy face. Thorin kisses your forehead and brings an arm over you and Fili and embraces you both.

You wake to quiet low, murmuring and the feeling of being stuffed so full it makes you groan. You feel the fullness shift and start to alternate slow thrusts. As Thorin and Fili both see you start to wake. “Mmmmmm” you moan. “Morning, Sweetheart.” Fili murmurs in your ear and nibbles on it. “Morning Fee.” You mumble. “Morning Love.” Thorin says, kissing your forehead. “Morning Thorin.” You mumble, still not opening your eyes. “How did you sleep?” Fili asks.

“Mmmmmm. Good.” You moan. “Soooo fullll! Ohhhh!” you moan. They both grin. “Would you like to try a different position, Sweetheart?” Fili asks. You nod.

They both slowly slip out of you and Thorin rolls onto his back and Fili hops off the bed and goes to wash himself so he’s good and clean.

Thorin takes the bottle of lube and slicks himself up and pulls you to lie on your back on top of him. “Just relax, Love, let me in.” he purrs and slowly presses into you. You’re still quite stretched from Fili and you moan, while he easily slips in and buries himself deeply after a few good thrusts. He waits for Fili to finish and then Fili climbs back up and looks at how you two are laying, “Mind if I move some legs around?” he asks. You shake your head. Fili moves Thorin’s legs so he will be able to thrust up, then Fili drapes your legs over Thorin’s so you are spread wide, your legs hanging to the outside of Thorin’s. Fili kneels down and grins. “There.” He says, seeing Thorin already buried to the hilt. “You’re welcome, Uncle.” He teases. “Kept her nice and stretched for you.” He jokes with a cheeky grin. You giggle and then groan as Fili leans over and rubs his member along your opening. Thorin rumbles as well since it grazes the underside of his sack.

Slowly Fili enters you and all three of you groan with pleasure. Once Fili’s sunk balls deep in your cave, they start to thrust, and your eyes roll back and you let out a tantalizing moan that makes their toes curl. “Ooohhh, Honey, you sound divine!” Thorin rumbles. “I like that sound from those wonderful lips.” He rumbles in your ear. You let out another moan like it and both Dwarves reply with their own as you three all get turned on. They quickly find a comfortable rhythm and soon are dragging delectable sounds from your mouth as Thorin sucks on your neck and shoulders leaving marks and Fili is kissing you and marking your front and toying with your breasts.

You’re writhing between them as their sacks incessantly graze that patch of skin that Fili had used to make you cum repeatedly to help you beat Dwalin’s record. You feel the coil quickly tightening, when suddenly Fili slows wayyy down and you cry out, “NNoooooooo!” he grins. “Ohhh, Honey, we can’t let you cum _this_ soon!” he purrs. “I promise, we’ll make it a mind blowing one when we do let you cum, okay?” he coos. You whimper and nod.

Thorin chuckles and starts to thrust slower too. Once you’ve calmed, they grin and start all over again, bringing you to the edge of climax again, getting you to nearly come undone when Fili, then Thorin both slow _way_ down. You whine and moan again. They both chuckle and Thorin brings your arms up over his head, links them behind his neck, and holds them there, caressing and kissing your arms, then nods at Fili. He grins and starts to suckle your breasts as firm as you’ll take. You writhe under their ministrations as they continue to piston in and out of you at varying speeds now and different random depths, each Dwarf seeking to pleasure you in his own way.

The variance in depth, rhythms, being held down by Thorin and Fili’s incessant suckling of your breasts has you panting and begging for more. Fili grins and brings a hand up to cover your mouth as you are getting quite loud. Thorin grins and murmurs. “Oooohhh, does our little minx like this?” he purrs. You let out a wanton groan that curls their toes and sends them into a fucking frenzy with you. They both wrap you in their arms, one at the top of your chest and one at your hips and they both take you fast and hard till the three of you cum hard with a variety of cries, moans and growls in a mind-blowing climax.

The three of you lie there panting heavily, everyone feeling like their bodies are lead. Thorin groans and manages to roll the three of you to your sides so all the dead weight wasn’t on him and you three lie there in a heap of arms and legs and bodies intertwined as your males throb incessantly deep inside you, flooding you with warmth and filling you full.

You recover first and lie there between two heaving chests. Unable to move since they both are draped over you and Fili’s head is nestled under your chin and Thorin’s is directly behind you, their arms draped over you where they had held you in tight hugs. Thorin’s warm breath ghosting the back of your neck and shoulder; Fili’s ghosting your chest. You lie there grateful for these two, and feel incredibly loved and cherished, safe and protected.

Thanking Mahal for them you lie there sweating between them as they radiate heat keeping you warm. Your arms are still lifted up around Thorin’s neck as he holds your upper chest, just under your breasts, and you start to play with his hair. He groans and you feel his dick jerk inside you. Grinning, you give them both a squeeze ‘down there’ making them both hard almost instantly and they both growl. You’re giggling and Fili finally is able to lift his head and gaze at you.

He starts to pull out of you slowly, making you whimper till his tip is just inside you. Thorin rumbles and shifts, then lets out a low, rumbling moan as Fili thrusts inside you and buries himself to the hilt in one quick thrust. You groan his name, and he grins, then repeats. Pulling out slowly, then a fast thrust into you. Your head tilts back against Thorin’s and he murmurs. “Mmmmm. Feels good, doesn’t it, my Sweet?” you can only nod and he chuckles. Then his hands begin to wander and caress you as he starts to do just short thrusts.

The two toy with you for the morning, trying different combinations of thrusts and moving your legs around into different positions, seeing what works and what doesn’t. They grin mischievously when they discover that if they keep your legs wide, you aren’t able to move much and Fili raises your legs, letting Thorin hold them as the two of them take you and the tilt of your pelvis lets them angle in deep and pleasure the back wall of your main cave and quite deep in your back door.

Grinning, you start to swivel your hips as they work you like this and both males’ eyes roll back and they groan wantonly, “Oooohhhh Emmmm! Ohhh, Honey, Keep doing that!” and you stop. They both growl and Thorin’s grip on your legs tighten. You giggle and he gives you a hard, deep thrust. You grin and swivel your hips again, making them both groan. Then you stop. Again, they growl.

“If you two think you’re the only ones who get to tease, you got it all wrong my dear Dwarves.” You quip and squeeze down hard on them both, stopping all movement. They growl and look at you. You smirk and let them go. “Just remember who’s _really_ in control here.” You tease. “I can make you stop and keep you _both_ from cumming whenever I want.” You remind them.

They both look at each other and growl. They start to take you fast and at varying depths and rhythms, messing with your senses. “Not if you are nearly blissed, Love.” Thorin rumbles. You grin and clamp down immediately stopping them. They groan and you giggle. “Is that _SO_? Honey, part of _MY_ training was learning to do _THIS_ at _any_ point during intimacy, even just before climax.” You tell them both. “That way _I_ can stay in control of what is done to _MY_ body.” You inform them. They look at each other then you, surprised. You just smirk and quickly do a relax-squeeze-relax combo on them, making them both groan and their eyes roll back. You smirk and release them to continue.

They both sit there stunned for a moment at this new information. You giggle and swivel your hips, snapping them out of it and making them both moan as you start to rhymically squeeze them both, then release. Fili grins and starts to thrust and swivels his hips making _YOU_ moan at the sensation of the two combined swiveling movements. Then Thorin starts to thrust and alters his rhythm and depth, making your senses reel and you begin to heavily pant. “Ooohhhh, yesssss, ohhhhhhh, feelssss amazinggggg!” you moan. They grin and start to do it faster. You start to pay attention to their breathing and their sounds, and wait for them to teeter at the edge. When they get there, you clamp down hard, stopping them from cumming. They groan and beg you to let them cum, but you just keep holding it, letting the sensation fade.

Once you feel they’ve calmed, you release them and they growl, “You little tart! Ohhh, you’re gonna pay for that.” Fili warns. Thorin smirks and nods. “Mmmmhhhhmmmm!” and they start to take you fast and hard. You are a moaning mess, and they are near climax again and you clamp down and make them growl. Thorin’s had about enough of it and smacks your ass. “That’s enough, Em.” He rumbles. You release and they start all over again. This time you let them climax.

Suddenly you don’t feel like this is fun any longer and as they lie there panting, you pull them both out of you, climb off the bed and wrap up in a bathrobe and step out of the room. You are thankful no one is there sitting outside your room and you slip into the bathroom and lock the door. You do your business, then wipe and sit there and quietly cry wondering why it is okay for them to repeatedly deny you to cum all day yesterday, but it’s not okay for you to deny them a few times. Your ass still hurts from the smack Thorin gave you and his scolding made you want to cry. You decide to stay in there until you hear them both leave, having had enough of them both for a while.

\----------

Fili and Thorin lay there huffing and puffing from the latest round of intimacy with you, when you suddenly get up, pull them out of you, and leave the room after wrapping in your bath robe. They frown but still feel like lead and can’t move yet. They start to worry though, when you don’t come back after a few minutes. They look at each other and frown. “We didn’t hurt her, did we?” Fili asks.

“No, I don’t think so, Fee, she’d have said something.” Thorin says with a frown. “Why hasn’t she come back then?” Fili asks. “I’m not sure.” Thorin says, still pondering things. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up and dressed. Bombur will have breakfast ready soon.” Thorin says. Fili nods and they both wash up and get dressed.

Both Dwarves are frowning though, when you still have not returned. “You don’t think we upset her somehow, do you?” Fili asks. Thorin shrugs. “Just give her some space, Fili.” He says. Fili nods and they head out of the room and down the hall. Thorin stops at the bathroom and knocks, “Em? You in there?” he asks.

You freeze and hold your breath when you hear Thorin knocking. When you don’t answer, you hear Thorin try the handle, finding it locked, he frowns and hums, they continue on. You sit there and cry quietly, wrapping your arms around your middle. You hurt from their romp with you this morning and being used for Fili’s training all day yesterday. Getting up, you peek out into the hallway and quickly slip back into the bedroom and lock the door.

You remove the bathrobe and slip into the cold bath water, wishing it was warm. You’re glad, though that the water is still in there with Oin’s herb concoction. You try to relax and let it seep into you again. You quietly cry feeling unhappy now for some reason. You decide you’ve had enough sex for a while.

\----------

Thorin and Fili come out into the dining area and everyone looks up. “Morning.” Balin says, “Where’s Em?” he asks. Thorin frowns. “She didn’t come out here?” he asks. Balin shakes his head. “Hmmmm.” Thorin hums and doesn’t say anything more. He sits down and ponders, wondering where you went. Fili moves to get some coffee from Bombur. He suddenly remembers Bombur is married and quietly explains what happened this morning and how you just suddenly got up and left the room. “She’s feelin’ upset ‘bout sumthin’.” He quietly tells Fili. “Just give her some space. She’s probably quite sore after yer training yesterday and yer romp last night and this mornin’. She might just need a break from havin’ sex for a few days, Fee.” He explains.

Fili nods, “Oh, okay. Thanks, Bombur.” Fili says quietly. He feels bad they upset you and wonders why you didn’t say anything. He frowns and hands Thorin a cup of the coffee he got for them both.

“You two alright?” Bofur asks. “We’re fine, Bofur. Don’t mind us.” Thorin says. Bofur looks at the two of them not buying it, but lets it drop. Oin quietly gets up and frowns. He slips off to his pack to make your tea and comes back in the room. He goes to the kettle over the fire and pours the water in, then lets it steep for a few minutes. He pulls the tea bag out and tosses it into the fire.

When you still haven’t appeared, the Dwarves all start to get a little worried. Thorin gets up and goes to see if you are in one of the other bedrooms. He checks each room and discovers the bathroom is now not occupied, he goes to check your room again, and finds the door locked. He knocks and calls for you, but you don’t answer. He sighs and rests his head against the door. “Sweetheart, I know you’re in there. Please, let me in so we can talk and work out whatever is bothering you.” He says quietly.

No answer. Thorin wonders if you just fell asleep again. Figuring you were just tired, he leaves you alone and goes back to the dining area. When he returns and doesn’t have you with him, Fili and Balin frown. Balin looks at Thorin with a questioning look. Thorin shrugs and sighs. He sits and ponders your odd reaction, but says nothing. “Uncle, are you sure Em’s okay?” Fili quietly asks. “I don’t know, Fee. It seems she’s back in the bedroom, but has the door locked now and wouldn’t let me in. She may have just gone back to bed and is sleeping and just didn’t want to be disturbed and didn’t hear me.” He says. “Just let her be for a while. We can try again later on after breakfast.” He says quietly. Fili frowns and nods.

Beorn comes out of his room and into the dining/kitchen area yawning. “Morning Dwarrow.” He murmurs. “Morning, Beorn.” They reply. Beorn moves over to the fire and pours some coffee into his huge mug from his coffeepot. Bombur had asked Beorn to show him how to make it in his coffee pot which the shape changer happily did. Beorn sits down in the corner of the room in his huge chair and looks around. “Where is the little female?” he asks. Thorin cringes. “She is still in her room. I suspect she is just tired after yesterday.” He replies. Beorn chuckles. “I hear it went well yesterday.” He states with a grin.

Fili’s face gets red and he nods. Beorn chuckles. “Wore her out did you?” he asks. Fili grins and nods, “It appears so.” He replies. Beorn chuckles again. “Congrats.” He replies, then Bombur starts to serve everyone breakfast.

When breakfast finishes and you still have not appeared, Fili goes to check on you and finds the door locked still. He knocks and calls for you and you still do not answer. He frowns and is getting worried. Fili comes walking back into the dining area then grabs Kili and says, “Come with me, I need your help.” And the two head out into the sunshine. “What is it Fee?” Kili asks as they round the corner of the house. “I need you to help lift me up so I can look in the window of our bedroom. I think we did something to piss off Em this morning. She has locked herself in the bedroom and won’t let us in.” he tells his Brother.

Kili frowns hearing that but agrees to help him. They find a bench and carry it over to under the window. Fili climbs on but still can’t reach the window. Kee, climb up and let me stand on your back. I think I should be able to see in then.” He says. Kili nods and climbs up. He kneels and gets on all fours and curls up in a ball. Fili climbs up on his back and stands. “Can you raise me up a little more, Kee?” he asks. Kili uncurls and is on his hands and knees. Giving Fili a few more inches.

Fili looks in the window and sees you laying in the tub your eyes are red rimmed, and you look up at the door and frown, then look back down and just sit still. Fili climbs back down. “Yup, she’s upset with us about something.” He says. Sitting down beside his Brother. “How do you know that, Fee?” Kili asks.

“She’s sitting in a tub of cold water, instead of letting us drain it and refill it with warm water. Her eyes are red rimmed, and it looks like she’s been crying. And she looked up at the door, froze, frowned, then looked back into the tub. I’m guessing someone knocked on the door and she was just refusing to answer it.” Fili explains.

“What happened that she’s upset?” Kili asks. “That’s just it, Kee, we aren’t sure what we did to upset her like this.” Fili says rubbing his beard.

“Uncle says to just give her some space and let her be.” Fili tells Kili. They both sigh and decide to head to the trees and pick some apples for Bombur to use for lunch, hoping he’ll make apple pie. Thorin and Balin come around the corner of the building as the two boys reach the tree line and chuckle watching them trying to get at the apples.

Thorin sighs, “I don’t understand why Em isn’t letting us into the room, Balin.” He says quietly. They see the bench und walk over to it. “Maybe she’s still sleeping, Thorin.” Balin suggests. Thorin sighs. Then he climbs up on the bench and stands on it and looks into the window. He sees you in the tub, you’re moving around, massaging your aching joints and he sees your shoulders trembling and you turn your head enough as you look at the bed. He sighs seeing your eyes red-rimmed and tears trickling down your cheeks.

He turns and sits down with a sigh. “No, Balin, she’s awake.” He says. “She’s sitting in the bathtub of cold water, and her eyes are red rimmed and she’s got tears down her face.” He says quietly. “I don’t know what we did to upset her though.” He sighs and rubs his face, frustrated.

“Hmmm,” Balin says, sitting next to Thorin on the bench. “Mind telling me what you two did with her this morning?” he asks. “Maybe I can help you figure it out.” He suggests.

Thorin tells him what happened and Balin frowns. “Hmmm. It sounds like she might have been just trying to do the same to you two that you had been doing to her, Thorin.” He states. “Thorin looks confused. “You said the two of you would bring her to the edge and then not let her climax, and then let it dissipate, then pleasure her again. Isn’t that what she was doing to you two when she clenched down on you both. Denying you both the ability to climax, and waiting till it dissipated?” Balin points out.

Thorin groans and nods. “She may be upset because you got mad at her for doing that, Thorin, especially if you gave her a swat on the rump and chastised her for it.” Balin explains. “You have been ‘practicing’ on her a lot the last few days, she may be getting tired of it for a while and might need a break.” Balin explains. “Too much of a good thing can spoil it if you overindulge.” He reminds Thorin.

Thorin nods. “You’re right, Balin. We owe her an apology.” He says. “How are we supposed to do that though, when she won’t let us enter the room?” Thorin asks. “Just give her some time, Thorin. If she hasn’t come out by lunch time, I’ll knock and see if she will let me in. If she does, I’ll talk with her, if you’re alright with that.” Balin offers.

Thorin sighs and nods. “Thank you, Balin. If she lets you talk to her, tell her that Fili and I are sorry for upsetting her and I’m sorry for swatting her rear and reprimanding her. We didn’t understand that was what she was trying to do.” Thorin says. “I will do that, Thorin. Try to enjoy the rest of the day. We’ll need to be leaving tomorrow morning though. We can’t risk too many more delays, or we won’t reach the mountain in time.” Balin reminds him. Thorin sighs and nods.

They get up and go their separate ways to find places to relax.


End file.
